All Things New
by cbtreks
Summary: How might a romance between Giles and Anya begin? AU. (Written 2003.)


When Rupert Giles had first taken Willow to England with him, he wasn't at all certain that she'd be better in time to return to Sunnydale and college in the fall, but the coven had done their work, Willow had done hers and now it was the end of August and here they were. He'd promised both himself and Buffy that he'd be a more frequent visitor than he'd been the previous year, so he'd flown over with Willow and planned to stay for a week's holiday. Now it was Friday night, his flight left the following afternoon and the group wanted to go out. After a pleasant and rather raucus dinner at the new pizza place, they ended up at the Espresso Pump. The singer recognized Giles and asked if he cared to do a set later in the evening. Giles happily agreed and now he was finishing up his final song.

_"So darling be home soon  
I couldn't bear to wait an extra minute if you dawdled  
My darling be home soon  
It's not just these few hours but I've been waiting since I toddled  
For the great relief of having you to talk to."_

When it was over he returned the guitar he'd borrowed and joined the gang at their table.

"Very nice, Giles. I don't mind people singing in public if they're doing it on purpose," Dawn said.

Xander had the grace to blush. "Yeah, but - dawdled? There's a song with dawdled in it? Is dawdled even a word?" The others laughed and Giles gave him an aggrieved smile.

Anya said, "It was a lovely song, Rupert. I did think the rhyming of 'toddled' with 'dawdled' - which is a perfectly good word, Xander Harris - was a bit forced, but the sentiment is real and you performed it beautifully."

"Why thank you, Anya."

"Rupert?" Buffy asked. "When did you become 'Rupert'?"

"I believe it was the day I was born, Buffy." She rolled her eyes.

Willow spoke quietly. "Anya phoned quite a bit over the summer. And Giles phoned her, too."

"Well, we phoned each other a lot too," Buffy said, "but I still call him Giles."

"They wrote letters, too," Willow said. There was a hint of a twinkle in her eye. No one failed to notice it and though no one commented on it, they were all happy to see it. Something made Willow happy? Good, let her be happy. Please let her be happy again.

"Yes, we corresponded rather frequently over the past few months," Anya said with some asperity. "Rupert has always been good to me and he's become a good friend. It's been nice to talk to someone who wasn't quite as involved in everything this year as the rest of us. You girls could never be objective about Xander - " three mouths opened to protest while Xander tried to become invisible - "no, it's true but I don't blame any of you for that. He was your friend for a long time before I moved to Sunnydale and I've come to realize that it's not necessarily a bad thing that you maintained your loyalty to him. Rupert helped me figure that out."

"Yes, and we also had quite a bit of business to discuss, what with the, um, mess that was left at the Magic Box." Now it was Willow's turn to blush and Giles quickly said, "But that's over and done with and our insurance carrier came through with flying colors. No matter what ill I might think of the Council, I can't fault them for finding professionals we can work with. Can you imagine trying to find doctors or insurance carriers or soliciters without their help? Most inconvenient."

Dawn had been quiet through most of the evening and now she yawned so widely Buffy thought she heard her jaw crack. "What, we're keeping you up past your bedtime?"

"No, I just haven't slept much this week."

"You're not worried about school, are you?" Anya asked. "Because I think I came to know you pretty well when you worked for me this year. You're a very intelligent young woman as well as very pretty. I don't believe you'll have any problems either socially or academically."

"Thanks," Dawn smiled. "No, but Buffy's been letting me go out patrolling with her and then when we get home, I don't want to go to bed 'cause school starts next week and, well - "

"Want to feel like a free agent as long as you can, huh Dawnster?" Xander said.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, but I think all this free-agenting is catching up with me."

"Well, I suppose it is getting rather late," Giles said, "and I hate to be the resident party pooper, but I've a couple things to do tomorrow morning before my flight, so I should be heading home myself soon." He'd been staying at Buffy's house, in Joyce's old room. The room which Willow and Tara had shared. Willow had moved back into her parents' house when she'd returned from England and was looking for someone with an apartment whom she could room with for the semester. Being in the house where Tara had died was very hard for her.

"We'll walk back with you," Dawn said, standing up and stretching.

Buffy stood as well and draped her arm over her sister's shoulder in a casual hug. "How about we cut through the cemetary and then skip the rest of patrol tonight? It's been a quiet week." Dawn nodded and snuggled into Buffy's shoulder.

"I think I'll walk Willow home," Xander said, standing as well and offering his arm to Willow, who rose and took it.

Anya also stood. "I'll walk with you and Giles. My car is at your house and I might as well get it tonight instead of tomorrow morning." Anya had purchased a new car - and paid cash for it, to everyone's surprise - early in the summer, not wanting to teleport everywhere and not wanting to take a chance walking after dark, vengeance demon or not.

"Which, by the way, thank you again for your investment advice," Giles said. "I hadn't realize you'd learned so much about it since I left last year. My small portfolio is doing quite well."

"Yes, well, it's amazing what one can learn on the Internet and with careful reading."

The small group slowly left the Espresso Pump and, after hugs and goodbyes on the sidewalk in front of the cafe, went their separate ways. Giles and Anya fell behind Buffy and Dawn and talked quietly as they walked together. "Spike still hasn't reappeared?" he asked.

"No. It's very strange. I don't know why he left town and I don't think anyone else does either. Clem might, but he's not talking. And I think Buffy suspects, but she gets that look on her face if anyone brings it up. You know, that tight-lipped, hard-eyed look she gets."

"I do indeed. I wish I knew whether or not to be worried."

Anya took Giles arm and he patted her hand. "Don't borrow trouble, Rupert. D'Hoffryn always told us that sufficient unto the day is the trouble thereof. Or something like that."

"I think D'Hoffryn was quoting someone else, Anya." Giles smiled. "Though I have to admit being a bit surprised that a demon would quote from that source."

"Wisdom is wisdom," Anya said. "It doesn't matter who said it first."

"Quite."

The four had reached the house on Revello Drive and now they stood on the porch. "Anya, you're still taking us to the airport tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"Of course. And I suppose Willow is still riding with Xander?"

"Unless she calls and tells us differently."

"All right. Then I will arrive here at eleven tomorrow morning in order to provide Rupert with plenty of time at the airport. Please be prompt." Buffy grinned and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Good night, Anya," Dawn yawned, and went inside. "'Night Giles!"

"See you tomorrow, then. Coming, Giles?" Buffy said.

"I'll just make sure Anya gets on her way safely and I'll lock up."

Buffy nodded and went inside.

Giles waited until Anya had unlocked the car door then said, "Anya, it's been a pleasure for me, talking with you and corresponding with you through the summer. I feel as if I've gotten to know you better over the past few months than I ever did in the previous years. I hope we continue our friendship."

"Oh, Rupert. I wish you weren't leaving. I've become so fond of you and I know I'll miss you so much."

Rupert, please don't leave me.

The memory hung between them and they looked at each other for several long seconds before they broke the gaze - who looked away first, they couldn't say - and Giles whispered roughly, "I'll miss you too, Anya," before taking her in his arms. It was only a hug and not the first they'd shared by any means, but this felt different. Better. More - meaningful. More real. "You could always come to England," Giles murmured.

Anya murmured back, "I've always liked England." Then they broke the embrace and she got into the car, rolling down the window.

"Drive safely," Giles said.

"Of course. Good night, Rupert. Sleep well." Anya backed out of the drive and drove slowly down the street.

Giles watched till she turned the corner then slowly walked inside. He was sorely tempted to cancel his flight and if he hadn't had business awaiting his return, he would've. He locked up, checked the back door, then walked upstairs. The house was quiet, both Buffy and Dawn apparently asleep already. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, then slid into bed. As he closed his eyes, the last thought on his mind before drifting into sleep was Anya.


End file.
